From This Moment On
by KristinaLeigh
Summary: Lois has learned who her son’s true father is. She is both extremely relieved and worried. She does not want to hurt Richard, the man who has been there for her and Jason, but it’s Superman that she truly loves. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**From This Moment On –Chapter I **

** Summary: Lois has learned who her son's true father is. She is both extremely relieved and worried. She does not want to hurt Richard, the man who has been there for her and Jason, but it's Superman that she truly loves. What will she do? **

** Note: This fic requires you to have seen Superman Returns. It is set just a few days after the movie ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did. :)**

**

* * *

**

Lois sat at her desk silently staring at her computer screen though not really seeing it. Her life went from normal to completely abnormal in less than a week. It seemed as if she was watching her own life instead of actually living it. Only he could change her life so suddenly. For five years he had been gone, and for five years she had managed to settle down somewhat and get over what had happened. Yet at the brink of death he reappeared saving her just like the old days. 

"Lois?"

Lois snapped out of her reverie and saw Richard staring at her.

"Oh, hi honey."

"Lois, are you okay? I know that you are a very strong woman, but maybe you should rest a little? In fact, I think we all need some."

Richard was always seeing to their family's needs. A better man was hard to find.

"I'm fine, Richard, really. I was just…thinking." Lois gave him her best confident face, but knew that it was a lie. She was more scared now than any other time in her life.

He smiled in that adorable, casual way. "Alright, but if you feel like you need a break then take it. The world isn't going to stop turning if Lois Lane isn't working on the next big story."

She gave him another false smile, "Of course. I'm going to go get Jason, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so."

He headed back to his posh office after saying goodbye. Lois knew she had to tell him the truth of Jason's paternity, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Richard had been there for her in so many ways and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Sighing, Lois grabbed her purse and walked quickly towards the elevators.

"Miss Lane!"

Lois turned to see two women walking towards her. She recognized the short brunette as one of the new secretaries. Secretaries were constantly coming and going and always in demand.

"Oh, hi…uh…" Damn, she had forgotten this one's name.

The secretary giggled. "Clare. Don't worry about it, Miss Lane."

Lois was beginning to feel like the worst human being to ever walk the planet at this point and almost missed what Clare was saying.

"….So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Mrs. Kent with you."

Lois snapped to attention. "Beg your pardon…Mrs. Kent? As in Clark Kent?"

Lois looked just past Clare to see an older attractive woman with steel gray hair. The woman smiled very kindly, "Hello, Miss Lane. Clark has told me so much about you. I do hope I won't be an inconvenience."

"Oh no, not at all! I'd be glad to take you to uh…I'm sorry…Where was it that you wanted to go?" Lois made a mental note to kick herself later.

"Clark's apartment. Miss Hines said that you would be going in that direction."

"Oh yes, of course…Wait! Why isn't Clark at work?"

It seemed to have slipped her that Clark hadn't been at work. 'Strange,' Lois thought. 'He never misses work other than the odd times that he up and disappears.'

Clare chose that moment to answer, "Oh, he called in sick. Flu or some such."

Lois frowned and saw that Mrs. Kent was watching her curiously. Lois quickly started moving towards the elevator to press the down button.

"Well, I hope he gets better. Are you ready, Mrs. Kent?"

"Oh please call me Martha, Miss Lane," as she walked to stand beside Lois at the elevator. Lois quickly returned the courtesy. 

Clare waved at the two "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Kent." She turned and left.

The elevator dinged to let them know it was time to load. People poured out to resume work after their lunch breaks. The elevator was empty when Lois and Martha got on.

Lois felt the need to say something in the quiet confines of the elevator.

"I-I hope that Clark gets better soon. It must be something to keep him away from work."

Martha nodded, "Yes, Clark definitely is a hard worker. Always has been." She paused for a moment. "I'm sure he'll be fine once I get there to make sure he's taking care of himself."

Lois turned to stare at her reflection in the smooth metal of the elevator. The woman seemed very calm and kind. It was obvious where Clark got his personality. 'Perhaps the klutziness is on his father's side,' she mused.

Finally the elevator dinged and opened up to the basement parking level. Lois led the way to her sleek, grey Audi.

While sliding into the car, Lois said, "If you don't mind, I need to pick my son up first. I hate for him to have to wait."

Martha looked at her surprised for a moment, and then her smile returned. "Oh, of course,

I completely understand."

They drove out of the garage and out onto the street making their way towards the suburbs of Metropolis.

"So you have a son?" Something wavered in Martha's voice, but Lois couldn't pin-point what it was. "How old is he?"

Lois smiled that uncontrollable smile of a mother despite the woman's strange tone.

"Yes, he is five."

"Children are a blessing, but it's obvious that you are particularly proud of him."

"Oh yes, he's such a talented boy. Richard and I couldn't have done better." Lois inwardly cringed upon hearing her words. How much longer could she stand this charade?

"Lois, are you alright?" Lois frowned. She really has to stop being so obvious.

"Oh yes, I was just…uh…thinking."

Martha nodded and went silent. The sights of one of the biggest cities on the eastern seaboard had gained her attention. After they had already worked their way uptown, Lois thought to ask her about the city.

"So, is this your first time to Metropolis?"

Martha turned and nodded. "Oh, yes. I've never seen so many people in one place. How do you survive in this chaos?"

Lois laughed, "It's all I've ever known, really. Metropolis is really an exciting place to live, after you get used to the traffic of course."

"Clark says the same. I still can't believe he actually likes it here. Of course, I've always had my suspicions that he doesn't just stay for his job."

Lois stopped at a traffic light and looked at Martha. She wasn't exactly sure what the older woman meant by that, but she had a good idea it was pointed towards her. Lois had always known that Clark had some kind of affection for her, but she really hadn't paid him any heed. The car got very small and restricting very quickly.

"Really?" Lois stuttered, "What do you mean, Mrs.Ke--I mean Martha?"

She turned to look out the window. "Oh, I don't know who she is. She has a hold on him…whoever she is."

There was more silence until Lois pulled into the pick-up area in front of Jason's private elementary school. She and Richard had agreed when Jason was still an infant that he would go to a private school where he could get extra care.

Lois parked the Audi and got out to meet Jason on the curb. "Hey, sweetie, how was school today?"

He looked up at her in his usual adorable fashion; big blue eyes wide. "Mommy, I made you another picture today!"

Lois bent down to see the picture, which turned out to be yet another picture of Superman. Lois chuckled slightly but with a twinge in her heart. She had to do something…_soon_. Jason had taken such a liking to _him_.

Lois helped Jason into his car seat and slid back into the driver's seat.

Lois introduced the two as she headed back downtown. "Jason, this is Mrs. Kent, Mr. Clark's mother." Martha turned in her seat and gave Jason a big smile. "Hi there, Jason."

Jason's eyes lit up again. "Really! I like Mr. Clark."

Lois and Martha both shared a laugh.

"Jason hangs with Clark sometimes in the afternoons. They are good friends."

Once outside Clark's apartment building, Lois parallel parked across the street. Turning to Martha, "Uh, do you know his apartment number?"

Martha had been looking at Jason in the side mirror. Realizing she was being spoken too, "Oh, yes, uh…." She began digging through her purse, "Number eight-thirteen."

Lois nodded and got out of the car. She picked up Jason out of his car seat and grabbed his hand.

"Mama, where are we going?"

They headed across the crosswalk towards the apartment complex.

"We're going to visit Mr. Clark."

Jason scrunched his nose slightly, "Why isn't Mr. Clark at work, Mama?" Jason surprised Lois everyday with something new.

"He hasn't felt well and we have to make sure he is okay. I also have to make sure we can still get our new story finished."

That seemed to sate his curiosity for the moment. He was a very perceptive boy, and Lois knew exactly where he got it from: both of his parents.

They took the elevator to the eighth floor and found Clark's apartment. Martha knocked for them. They waited slightly longer than normal, but finally the door opened. Clark stood there in his pajamas looking somewhat gruff.

"Mom?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Clark, you look a mess. What's wrong?" Martha let herself in and motioned towards Lois and Jason.

Clark noticed them and looked surprised, "Oh-Hey Lois. Sorry, I know I haven't been very reliable this week. I got some kind of bug." He stepped back to let Lois come inside.

Lois moved to stand in the foyer with Jason on her heels. His apartment was on the small side but very clean. "Oh don't worry about it, Clark. I think everyone is a bit slow this week. I can take over-"

Jason interrupted, "Mr. Clark! Momma said you felt sick!"

Clark bent down to greet Jason, "Hey Jason! Yea, I haven't felt too good. How are you doing, buddy?" Clark smiled largely at the little boy who had fast become his friend.

Lois smiled at Jason and addressed Clark. "I can finish the story on my own so you can get better."

Clark stood back up and Lois noticed that Clark was indeed tall. She hadn't really noticed how tall till Richard pointed it out to her a few days ago. "Oh, no. I'll be up and running tomorrow morning. Thanks for the offer, Lois."

Martha, who had been rummaging in the kitchen, said, "Oh no, Clark, I think you had better rest a little longer."

Clark groaned. "Mom, I'm fine."

Lois smiled, "You should do what your mother asks, you know."

He grinned for a moment, "I'm really okay. I've had a week to rest."

"You've been sick a week, Clark? And you didn't tell me?" Martha groaned.

'Strange,' Lois thought. It had been a week since the boat incident and she hadn't seen Clark once since then. Normally, he'd be the first one to ask about her health.

Clark seemed to catch her train of thought, "Oh, I heard about what happened, Lois. I'm glad you and Jason are alright."

Lois gave a sad smile, "Oh, we are too. It was quite an ordeal."

They were all silent a moment.

She perked up a bit, "Well, Jason and I have to head back to the Planet. I hope you get better, Clark, and nice meeting you, Martha."

They said their goodbyes and Lois headed out of the building and towards her car. After strapping Jason back into his car seat, Lois drove back to downtown Metropolis. It wasn't until she was almost at her destination when Lois remembered something.

Clark hadn't included Richard in his well wishes.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. ;) **

**I decided to start this out of summer boredom, even though I haven't wrote a fanfic in forever.**

**If you see a mistake or have a comment, please don't hesitate to e-mail me. Feedback is wonderful if you have the time. -KristinaLeigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**From This Moment On – Chapter II**

**Note: Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did. :)**

**

* * *

The Next Day**

Clark walked briskly through the handicapped doors into the lobby. He did his absolute best to avoid those revolving doors. They just weren't made for people his size. His mind was racing as he traveled to the elevators. He had come to work despite his mother's wish that he stay home. She was right, but the situation with Lois was paramount. He had to tell her who he was…but how? Clark shook his head. He wasn't sure if he should wait and let her have time to get over the past week or just outright tell her so they could work it out sooner.

The elevator dinged and the packed elevator flooded out.

"Good morning, Clark." Clare was the new friendly secretary. He smiled at her and greeted her back, "Morning, Clare. Is, uh, is Lois here yet?"

Clare smiled, "Oh yes, she's in Chief's office right now."

Clark nodded and made his way to his desk. Chief had assigned him and Lois to yet another story involving last week's events. This one was on rebuilding efforts and what the government was doing about it. Clark wondered if Perry White would ever understand resting time. Then again, Lois Lane was just as bad as he. Directly after her ordeal, she was already writing her next story. Clark loved that about her.

He had been shocked to find Lois at his door step yesterday with his mom. He had turned into Clark in record time…Answering the door in just his Jockey lounge pants wouldn't cut it.

Just as he began shuffling through the heap of papers on his desk, Lois bust out of Perry's office with Jimmy right on her heels. "Now, Jimmy, let me do all of the talking alright? Last time you 'helped out' it became a disaster."

Clark immediately made a bee line towards the two. Jimmy saw him coming, "Oh, hey, Clark! I hope you are feeling better."

Lois looked up from a folder she had in her hand. "Clark, you are just in time. We're going to the FEMA press conference, and perhaps we'll even gain some individual interviews as well." Lois was grabbing her purse and notebook from her desk. "We'll go in my car if that's okay with you."

Clark smiled and shrugged in his usual happy-go-lucky way.

Lois was dressed in her normal chic style. Her professional, black pant suit was fitted. She had her hair pulled back out of her face with a banana clip, and her trendy glasses on.

He would never get tired of that city woman polish that seemed so natural on her. Of course, the great Lois Lane would look sophisticated even in rags.

Clark managed to squeeze himself into Lois' little Audi. Even if he could afford to own and park a car in the city, he wouldn't. He would have to buy a tank. Chuckling silently, he strapped himself in. Jimmy was telling Lois about his latest camera and all of its bells and whistles.

He looked up out the front window and noticed Lois staring at him in the rear-view mirror. He gulped somewhat nervously.

"Clark, how tall are you?" She seemed frustrated for some reason. Jimmy stopped talking and looked at Lois.

Clark didn't know what she was up too. Maybe she just noticed how uncomfortable he was in her back seat. "Uh, six foot three…I believe."

She went silent again for a few moments. She then stated, "Really? You don't seem that tall."

Clark gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeap, ever since I hit that final growth spurt."

"Was that yesterday?" Lois said seriously.

Jimmy was laughing, "Oh, come on Lois. Clark has always been tall. Haven't you noticed?"

Lois looked perplexed for a moment then shrugged. They had arrived at the FEMA press conference. Lois didn't continue the conversation, but led them inside to get their seats.

The conference was a relative success. Lois got a lot of questions answered, and Clark even got two. Jimmy was congratulating him when Lois abruptly stood up. She started following one of the men running the rebuilding efforts in Metropolis.

Jimmy and Clark got up and went to stand beside her. Lois got an interview from him that would work well for the article they were to write. Jimmy was taking pictures of the official for the layout when Lois noticed a man in an expensive suit walking towards the door.

Clark recognized him instantly. He was the judge that allowed Lex Luthor out of federal prison, even though he had a life sentence. He also knew that this wasn't going to be a pretty encounter.

Lois had cornered him before he could leave. She had her recorder in her hand with her thumb on the red button. She was always ready for whatever information she could get.

"Why, your honor, are you proud of the effects of your decision?"

The man started. "Lois Lane. I should have known you would be here."

Lois bristled, "How could you have let that monster out of prison?"

Clark quickly saw the impending disaster and pulled Lois out of the Judge's face. She turned on him, "Clark, what are you doing? This man has let Luthor hurt thousands of people, not to mention my family!"

"Lois, he is a federal judge, you cannot assault him like this. He can have you arrested."

Clark agreed with Lois completely, but he couldn't let her get on the bad side of a major political power like a federal judge. "Your Honor, I'm terribly sorry if you have been offended. Miss Lane was traumatized by Luthor and isn't herself lately. Please, excuse us."

Clark began pushing a shocked Lois away from the judge and out the door. Jimmy was standing nearby also in complete shock. "Clark! Stop it now! I have every right to tell this man what I think!"

She shoved Clark, which was easier said than done, and walked back to the judge. "I'm watching you. It is possible for you to be impeached with the right kind of leverage, you know. You may have the courts, but I have the people." And with that, Lois strode right out the door and onto the street.

Clark and Jimmy ran to catch up with her. She noticed them but didn't stop.

Finally, she turned to look at him. "Clark, what did you think you were doing? Don't you know what that man has caused?"

Clark let out his breath slowly, "Lois, you've just made a powerful enemy. Do you realize that? He can screw with your life and your families' lives from now on out."

The goofy, happy-go-lucky Clark had somehow disappeared.

Lois took a look at his profile and shook her head. Something was so familiar about him right now. He seemed so confident and…strong? Of course, it was just stress. She needed to take that break, but that meant being alone with Richard. She didn't know that she could stand that right now.

Lois kicked the curb in frustration, 'Why does Clark have to grow balls now of all times?'

Clark was staring at her, hoping he hasn't ruined his disguise. But what was he thinking? He has to tell her, not keep it secret. This wasn't the way though; not on a downtown sidewalk amongst hundreds of people. Sighing he said, "Look, Lois, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get arrested."

She huffed and headed back towards the car. The drive back the office was done in awkward silence. Clark was afraid that he had ruined his good relations with Lois.

The day hadn't gotten off to a good start.

* * *

**Feedback is wonderful!**

**If you have any comments or see any mistakes, then please e-mail me. Thanks!**

** -KristinaLeigh **


	3. Chapter 3

**From This Moment On – Chapter III**

**Notes: Here is the third chapter! I was having problems uploading, so I'm sorry that it's a little late. You may have noticed that I have not given the 'judge' a name. I've done this on purpose to keep from accidentally referring to any real life judges. I hope you guys understand. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Back at the Daily Planet**

Lois slammed her purse onto the desk. Huffing, she sat down and immediately started her part on the reconstruction article. Lois knew that she wasn't angry at Clark, but really just angry at herself. She had lost it as soon as she saw the judge.

'Get a grip, Lane.' She stopped typing and leaned back in her chair. She looked down the aisle towards Clark's desk. 'I really ought to apologize.'

"Lois?" Lois jumped slightly. Richard was behind her and had been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Oh, Richard, I didn't see you."

Richard chuckled, "Obviously…Are you busy?"

Shaking her head, Lois stood up and gave Richard a hug. "Uh, no, I was just beginning my part of the article….and I'm a little frustrated."

Richard frowned, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, that stupid judge that let Luthor out of jail. I ran into him at the FEMA conference."

Richard nodded, "Lois, it's over…So let's just try to forget about it. That judge is just bad news. Okay?"

Lois threw her hands up in the air, "Argh, that's what Clark said!"

"Clark?"

"Yea, he was there. He tried to keep me from confronting the judge, but I did it anyway."

"What happened?" Richard started to look very worried.

"Nothing…nothing really…It's probably just stress. I'll make sure to apologize to him if I see him again."

Lois gave Richard her best confident smile and hoped he would buy into her little white lie.

'When have I started keeping so many secrets?' Lois thought.

Richard told her that he would go pick up Jason at school so she could work on her article. After he went back to his office, Lois decided she needed to go apologize to Clark. She found him at his desk working on his part of their article.

"Hey, Clark."

He jumped slightly, which seemed odd to her…almost as if it were somewhat delayed. Lois shrugged, "I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier. I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you were only trying to help and it's truly appreciated." Lois closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't just get over what that man allowed to happen. My son is the most important thing in my life and I was scared that I'd lose him. It was the worst feeling I have ever experienced."

Clark smiled at her then pierced her with a very serious stare. "I know, Lois…you just have to be careful. Don't even worry with an apology, it really isn't necessary."

Lois was very happy that he understood. She completely forgot everything and hugged him. It was act that should have been awkward, but wasn't. As soon as Lois realized what she did, she jumped back like she had been stung. She quickly made sure no one in the office saw what happened. Luckily, the office was like it always was: chaos.

'Has he always been so muscular?' Lois couldn't believe that Clark was the type to lift weights, but she definitely felt strong muscles under that three piece suit.

Lois finally managed to stutter, "Uh…um…sorry, Clark. I kind of forgot myself there for a minute."

Clark was looking at her with an unidentifiable expression on his face. Perhaps it was a mixture of emotions. Lois didn't stay very long to figure it out, "Oh, well, I better get back to work. I'll see you around, ok?"

Clark was still standing by his desk looking stunned.

**Later that day**

Thirty minutes until office hours were closed and Lois was still working on her rough draft. She couldn't keep her mind off what she did and how it felt.

'I hugged Clark!' Lois threw her head into her hands.

If he had any kind of attraction for her earlier, it probably grew a lot today. The worst thing was the feeling. 'I actually enjoyed it! What the hell is wrong with me? Haven't I got enough problems with men already?'

That particular thought brought him back into her mind. She hadn't seen him since he visited their house a few days ago. She had to push Clark out of her mind because she had bigger fish to fry, Superman for instance. Lois had decided that next time she saw him that they would talk about Jason's future. It's now or never.

Turning her computer off, Lois got up and went to Richard's office.

He was at his desk working and distractingly replying to Jason's questions. He looked up upon hearing the door open, "Hey, honey."

She told him that she was going on home to start supper and get Jason ready for tomorrow. Jason jumped up and started gathering his homework and toys. Richard kissed her and Jason on the forehead and started to tell them goodbye when his phone rang. He took the call as Lois made her way out of the office with Jason on her heels.

While sliding her time card, Jason managed to disappear into thin air….something that seemed to be happening more and more lately. Lois found him at Clark's desk where he was animatedly talking about whatever was on his mind. As she got closer, she thought she heard them talking about Superman. Clark froze and hurriedly told Jason goodbye for the day. "What are you doing, sweetie, we need to go." Lois said.

"Sorry, mama, I was just telling Mr. Clark bye."

Lois smiled, "Oh okay. Are you done?"

Jason nodded and began to walk towards the elevators with her. Lois turned around as she walked, "See you tomorrow, Clark."

He waved that normal, goofy, Clark type of wave. Lois turned back around and stepped onto the elevator. Once the elevator was moving, Lois regarded Jason. "I thought I heard you talking about Superman, Jason?"

"I was just telling Mr. Clark about my new picture. I wanted to show him but I gave it to daddy."

Lois smiled, "That was nice of you, honey."

**White/Lane Home – 6:30 PM**

Lois decided to splurge on dinner and cook hamburgers. Jason was coloring at the table waiting for Richard to get home.

'He must be trying to finish his article today.' Lois thought.

She knew that the hamburgers would make him happy. Lois used to hate cooking, but she picked it up after moving in with Richard. It usually took her mind off of her problems, but tonight she couldn't help the multitude of thoughts bouncing around in her head. She hoped Superman would come visit her again soon. As much as she regretted hurting Richard, keeping secrets from him were driving her insane.

Richard made it in around seven and they had a nice little family dinner. Jason was showing him the picture he had been working on. Lois half expected it to be of Superman, but it wasn't. It was actually of Clark and Jason.

"You really like Mr. Clark, huh Jason?" Richard asked.

Jason nodded enthusiastically, "Mr. Clark said I can spend as much time at his desk as I want!"

"That's good since I'm behind." Lois sighed. "Jason, you should give Mr. Clark your picture. I'm sure he'll love it."

Jason liked that idea a lot.

"Lois, why are you behind? Did you get stuck?" Richard asked.

Lois shrugged, "Nah, I've just been preoccupied with the judge. He kind of ruined my whole day. I'll be fine tomorrow."

He seemed to buy that and didn't ask any more questions.

**  
Midnight**

Lois woke with a start.

She had heard something down the hallway. Ever since the boat incident, she had been even more paranoid about Jason's safety. She quickly got up, slipped on her robe and headed for Jason's room, but not without grabbing her small derringer.

She listened at Jason's door and heard a rustling sound. Suddenly the door opened and she was jerked inside. She opened her mouth to scream, but realized it was Superman. Luckily his hand was over her mouth so nothing escaped. Whispering she said, "Good lord you scared me!"

He apologized in that strong, sexy voice that always made her shiver. He looked pointedly at her gun.

"I've been a bit paranoid, lately." She admitted.

"Let no one accuse you of not being a good mother." He grinned.

Lois grinned back, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He stood beside Jason's bed much like the last time he was there. "How is he?"

"Great. Last week's events haven't affected his school work and he seems happy."

"I'm glad," he paused, "Lois we need to talk."

Lois' heart rate sped up…This was it.

He looked straight at her, "Lois—I, I know I have no right to Jason, but I want to be in his life somehow." His big blue eyes were pleading with her and it made her heart rate beat even faster.

Lois walked up to him and put her hands on his forearms, "Of course you have rights to Jason. He is your son, after all. Besides, I have decided that I cannot lie to Richard any longer."

She rose up and he met her halfway for a slow kiss. It was their first in a long time and she relished the feeling that swept over her. She knew that her love for him hadn't gone away, but that she had been hiding it from herself.

Superman pulled away, "I also want to tell you that—"He paused as if he were listening.

He frowned, "Lois, I have to go now but I will be back soon." He kissed her again, but more quickly.

And with that, he flew out the window and into the night.

Lois sat into the chair beside Jason's bed and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes. She was content for now, but there was still much to be talked about.

'What was he going to tell me?' Lois wondered.

* * *

** Feedback is great. :)**

** -Kristina Leigh **


	4. Chapter 4

**From This Moment On –Chapter IV**

**Notes: Here it is! It turned out so big that I had to split it into chapter four and five. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Superman easily found the small boy who he had heard screaming for help. Just down river were the docks for the large cargo ships that came in and out from all over the world. Somehow the boy had gotten trapped on top of one of the containers that were stacked about fifty feet high. Superman flew to the top and quickly snatched him before another container could be placed on top of him. Once on land, the boy finally stopped crying and Superman checked to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked.

The boy nodded and sniffled, "You—You are Sup—Superman?"

"Yes, I am. How did get up there?"

He looked down at the ground as if he were in trouble, "My daddy will be very angry. He-he told me to never play on the docks and to st-stay in the office." The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes, you shouldn't have been playing where you know it is dangerous. Fortunately, you have learned that lesson without paying for it. Do you know where your father is?"

The boy said no and then led them to the office so they could ask. Superman knew that the boy was very lucky to have survived since it was impossible to hear anyone over the noise of the huge cranes that moved the containers onto the ships. Ports as busy as Metropolis had shifts around the clock, even in the dead of the night hundreds of people were busy loading and unloading ships.

The office was a small metro trailer a good distance away from the dock. Because it was the graveyard shift, just the shift supervisors were present. Superman told the shift manager what had happened and asked if they could call the boy's father to the office. They were more than willing to help and it wasn't long until the father burst into the office.

"John! Are you alright?" The father grabbed the boy and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm sorry, daddy," the boy told his father, "I know I shouldn't have been playing on the docks. I won't do it ever again."

The father nodded, "I'm just glad you are okay." He looked up at Superman, who had been standing silently beside them. The man shook Superman's hand, "I cannot thank you enough for saving my son."

"No thanks necessary. I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping your son here at work with you; however, I'm also sure that you understand what can happen to a child in a place like this. Perhaps a baby sitter would be a better option."

"Yes, you are right. I'm going through a divorce and I haven't been able to find anyone to watch him during the night. I'm hoping that my request for day shifts will be read shortly." With that the man looked straight at one of the managers.

The manager snapped to attention, "Of course, Jonathan, you should have said something earlier."

Jonathan looked annoyed for a moment then said, "I'll have to miss the rest of my shift, understand? I'll be here in the morning for day shift. See you then."

Superman gave the managers a look that dared them to disagree.

The father and son walked out of the trailer office with Superman right behind them.

Jonathan turned to address Superman again, "I never meant to put Johnny in danger, but I think you know that. My manager is a first rate prick and puts the ass kissers in front of everyone else. I've been trying to get on day shift for over a month now."

"I'm sorry that it takes someone like me to get you a shift that you need. I have contacts in the media that can help shed light on these issues."

Jonathan nodded, "There are many people just like me who are tired of being bullied. We've tried government agencies, guilds, petitions….you name it. You have to bribe someone high up to get anything around here."

Superman nodded, "I'll make sure to let my media contacts know. Good luck with your new shift." He then looked down to the kid, "Make sure to listen to your father, kiddo." John smiled and said that he would.

Sensing no other terrible events, Superman flew back into the city.

**The Daily Planet - Newsroom  
**

Clark had managed to fall asleep at daybreak. Had his mom still been there, she would have complained about him not sleeping, even though he didn't need it like Earth humans. He woke up little after seven in the morning, got ready for work, ate breakfast, and walked to work in little over thirty minutes…and that was taking his time.

After he arrived at work and began where he left off yesterday, he realized Lois hadn't arrived. Jimmy walked by his desk and Clark caught him, "Hey, Jimmy, have you seen Lois?"

He stopped, "Nope, they are both late today I guess."

Clark nodded and started working again. Of course Jimmy meant Lois and Richard. It seemed like everything was 'Lois and Richard' these days. It made him all the more intent on visiting her again tonight. He was wrong for leaving without saying goodbye, even if he hadn't known how long it would take. Everything really was his fault, but he was determined to fix it.

'Besides, if Lois really loved Richard, wouldn't she have married him by now?' With that thought he happily continued working on his article.

A little past nine, Richard rushed and went straight to Perry's office without saying hi or good morning to anyone. Clark got up from his desk and walked to the office to see what was going on.

He opened the door to find Richard talking to Perry.

"Lois is waiting on the doctor…She said she wasn't leaving the hospital until she knew he'd be okay."

"Um, I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Clark didn't want to sound too noisy.

Richard turned around to him and looked relieved, "Oh, Clark! Could you take over the story you and Lois are working on? My son, Jason, is in the hospital. We woke up this morning with him having seizures. Lois won't be able to come to work until we know that Jason is okay."

Clark's heart stopped. "Jason is in the hospital? What did the doctors say?"

Richard looked very worried, "They haven't said anything. Will you be able to do the story?"

Clark wanted to yell. They wanted him to do the story and it's his son that was in the hospital! Of course, no one knew that it was his son so he had to play the concerned co-worker.

"Yes, of course. Tell Lois not to worry about anything to do with work."

Richard told him thanks and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, Richard, I hope Jason gets better." And he meant it with all his heart.

Richard nodded and left. Clark went back to his desk with his mind reeling. 'Should I go and see to him as Superman? No, that will raise suspicions. How about as Clark? No, they want me to finish the article. Argh, what am I going to do?' Clark banged his head on the desk.

"Ow!" Jimmy said behind him while going through a filing cabinet. "What did you do that for?"

"Just frustrated, that's all." That put it mildly, very mildly.

"What's wrong? Can I help?"

"I just have to do this article alone," Clark lied. "Don't worry about it, Jimmy. Thanks for the offer."

Jimmy shrugged and walked off back to his desk

'I have to find away to see to Jason.'

* * *

Feedback is wonderful! 

-Kristina Leigh


	5. Chapter 5

**From This Moment On – Chapter V**

**Notes: Here's the big chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Metropolis General Hospital **

Lois was nursing an espresso the hospital worker had brought her about ten minutes ago. She didn't normally drink coffee so strong, but she was in dire need at the moment. Her little baby boy was lying there hooked up to all those machines. After Superman left, she had kissed Jason goodnight and went back to bed. She finally fell asleep but then awoke to Jason's convulsions. That feeling she had on the ship returned and it was just as scary as before.

'What if I lose him?'

Richard had gone to get them lunch from the hospital cafeteria since she refused to leave Jason. 'If only I could contact Superman. He'd know what to do, but how can I explain to Richard why he is here?' Lois sighed, 'I should have told him already.'

Lois started when the nurse knocked on the door to the sick room. "Miss Lane, you have a friend here to see you and your son."

Lois nodded and saw Clark step into the room. "Hey, Lois, I thought I'd stop by and check on you guys."

She nodded and welcomed him in.

He went to stand beside Jason's hospital bed. Jason looked so vulnerable and pale, and it made Clark's heart ache. Clark quickly scanned his son's body to check for any problems. Everything seemed okay as far as he could tell, but he was still worried.

"How is he?" Clark managed.

Lois shook her head and looked at Jason, "I don't know. The doctors have been running tests all morning to make sure there wasn't any damage during the fit. The nurse told me that it's probably just a fever convulsion, which apparently is common in children." She sighed audibly, "I've never seen him this sick. Sure, he's had all kinds of small problems, but they were all normal in a premature child."

Clark swallowed, "He was premature?" He hadn't known that. 'Could it have something to do with being half-Kryptonian?' He wondered.

"Yes, he was two months early. My ob-gyn said that he was very lucky to have only small problems. If he had been born a few weeks earlier, it could have been very serious. In fact, there were a lot of abnormal differences in my pregnancy with Jason. I hope that isn't why this is happening."

There was silence while the two thought about Lois' statement.

"Oh…I finished the article, Lois. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Clark, you are a good friend." She turned to look at him and smiled.

'Just a friend…friend…ha', Clark thought darkly, 'I have to tell her.'

There was another period of silence and then the doctor walked in. He took note of Lois and Clark sitting next to each other.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stephens. I'm a pediatrician here in the children's unit." He looked at Lois, "Mrs. White," he looked at Clark, "Mr. White?"

Lois jumped, "Oh, no!" She laughed, "This is a friend, and my last name is Lane."

Clark frowned, but no one noticed.

"Oh, beg your pardon, Miss. Lane. Well, I'm very glad to inform you that your son will be fine."

Lois breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

The doctor smiled, "We found no damage to his brain or motor functions. He may have just eaten something he was allergic too and it caused a fever, which in turn caused a fever convulsion. The only cause for concern is if he was to do it again and hit is head. I would try to further monitor what your son eats to prevent them."

"Thank you, Dr. Stephens. I will investigate what he ate or touched yesterday and inform the teachers."

"You are most welcome, Miss Lane. Oh and as soon as he wakes up he is free to go."

Clark felt extremely relieved. He then remembered the doctor calling him Mr. White.

"Lois, where is Richard?"

Lois looked up from her spot beside Jason's hospital bed, "He went to get lunch. He should be back shortly."

Clark stood up, "Well, I'm going to head back to the office. Call me if you need anything, okay?" While getting up, he stood tall and stretched his back

Lois stared at him for a moment getting that familiar feeling again. She shook her head dismissing the notion.

Clark said bye and headed out of the hospital.

"Bye, thanks for coming to see us."

**Roof of the Daily Planet – 7:00 PM**

Lois had decided to stay late at The Planet to get caught up on her other articles while Richard stayed home with Jason. They were both greatly relieved that he would be okay.

Lois was sitting on the waist high wall with her back propped on one of the many art deco gargoyles that decorated The Planet. She was currently wishing she didn't throw her perfectly good pack of cigarettes away earlier. "Damn it to hell," she muttered. She knew smoking was bad, but she also knew that if she didn't get one soon it'd be even worse for her health.

She had been up here almost for an hour waiting for him. For some reason she just knew he'd come and see her. She had to find out what he was going to tell her last night. 'He's probably busy with little mishaps all over the city,' Lois thought.

"Hello, Lois."

Finally, he had come. He stood on the ledge in front of her with his arms crossed. He was in his red and blue splendor that left little to the imagination. It's amazing how her body can go from aching for nicotine to a much more primal need almost instantly.

She didn't move from her spot on the ledge, "Hey, you."

He chuckled, "Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"Nope," she smiled, "That's why I have you."

He gave her a preachy look, "Now, Lois, you should always—"

"I know…I know," She groaned as she hopped down. "I've been waiting for you….You left me hanging last night."

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry about that. A boy was caught on top of a cargo container on a dock further down river."

Lois nodded, "We had a scare today with Jason, but he's going to be alright. He had a fever convulsion, which is common among children. The doctor said that it was probably a reaction to something he ate."

"Yes, I know. Lois, we need to talk…again." He looked serious.

"Well, like I said last night, I'm going to tell Richard about Jason," Lois paused and took in a deep breath, "Before I do that though, I'd like to know how it happened….I mean…I-I know _how_ it happened…Just not how it happened…." Lois looked at the ground.

Superman stepped down off the ledge and walked up to her. "That is what I've been meaning to explain to you."

Lois looked up at him and into his beautiful, blue eyes. "It's strange…I remember uh," Lois blushed fiercely, "_that_…but only that. I cannot remember where we were or how I got there."

"We were at the Fortress of Solitude in the arctic. It is something like my home away from home."

"Home is Krypton?" Lois asked.

"No, home is in Smallville, Kansas with my mother."

This confused Lois. She looked at Superman, "What? Smallville? You live in Smallville?"

Superman smiled, "No, I live here in Metropolis most of the time, but it doesn't feel like home." He paused, "Except when I am with you."

Lois smiled but still looked confused, "So you are saying that you were raised in Smallville?" Shaking her head, "Then you must know Clark!"

Superman laughed, "Yes, very well actually."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you were ready the first time you knew, but Jason changes everything."

"What?" Lois looked at him and then it dawned on her.

Standing there before him, everything that had ever taken place between her, Superman, and Clark connected.

"Oh-oh….my…god." Her eyes grew as she looked at him. "YOU! The WHOLE time it was YOU. The glasses, the klutzy mistakes, the weird disappearances…." Lois sat down on the ground. "You…." Her mind was reeling and she felt faint. She put her head between her knees and rocked.

"Lois, I—" He started.

"Don't!" She was breathing loudly. "All this time…you…" She looked up at him suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Superman swallowed, "I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Lois. Clark was my disguise in Metropolis. You don't know how bad I've wanted to tell you all of these years."

She got back up and started beating on his chest while crying, "I've been made a fool. You've been there the whole time….Hearing all of those things I said….and Richard! You had to see me with him everyday!" She started crying even harder and fell back down to the ground.

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled into his strong arms. "Lois, don't cry. I understand that you are angry with me, and you have a right to be. I had to do what I did."

She looked into his eyes and saw love there, "I threw myself into Richard's arms because I thought you left me and didn't care about me," she sniffled, "I've been putting off my marriage because I kept hoping you would return."

"You told Richard that you didn't love me?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Lois began crying again, "I lied to him. I'm so awful…such a terrible person. I-I didn't know what to say…This is going to hurt him and it's my entire fault."

"No, Lois, it's not. What you did was natural, although unfortunate. I shouldn't have ever left you like that. It will never happen again." She could tell he was sincere.

"Then you do love me?" He had to know.

"Yes, I've always loved you…ever since you told me what color underwear I had on." Lois laughed remembering that night.

He grinned, "Blue."

It took her a minute to understand and then she playfully slapped him. She said, "I wasn't asking."

He smiled mischievously, "Oh, my mistake." Then, he dipped down and kissed her in the most amazing way imaginable. Suddenly, everything made sense and all of the gaps were filled in. "I'm sorry that I made you forget, but it was tearing you apart at the time. I can no longer go without you knowing…and Jason will need guidance."

"Yes, I know. I need you too." She hugged him and kissed him again. "So, where do we go from this moment on?"

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated!**

** -Kristina Leigh  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**From This Moment On – Chapter VI**

**Notes: ...And the story continues! So how is life for Lois now that she knows Superman's identity?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman. All characters are based on fiction and have no relation to real life people.  
**

**

* * *

Metropolis Federal Court Complex**

"Maggie, get me Davidson at the Metropolitan police headquarters on the phone will you?"

"Yes, sir," replied the legal secretary over the intercom.

The phone began to ring as the secretary placed the call.

"Davidson speaking."

"Yes, this is Judge Parker. I need you to look into someone for me."

"Sure thing, your honor, who is it?"

"Lois Lane, she's a reporter at the Daily Planet."

"Yea, I know her. She's renowned for being pesky when it comes to one of her stories. Whatcha want to know, sir?"

"Mhmm. Everything negative you can get your hands on. Let's just say she's not on my good list."

"Can do, sir. I'll report back shortly."

Honorable Judge Parker hung up the phone and leaned back in his cushy, leather chair. He looked around his spacious office. Although he could spend the rest of his life being a district judge, he had higher aspirations. Not that the perks weren't nice, but they weren't nothing like those he would get as a justice of the Supreme Court. To get there he had to make a lot of rich friends in the right places: politics, business, and some rather unsavory types.

Lex Luthor was one of those unmentionable friends that one always needed to further oneself politically. Men like him wanted to know that they would be safe if they were ever caught. He has had many dealings such as this, but Luthor was the first one that actually scared him…especially after last week's events. Parker wasn't shocked when that reporter, Lois Lane, wrote that the incidents were caused by Luthor. They hadn't been in touch in awhile, which lead Parker to assume that he was up to something. So far he has managed to escape police, but it wouldn't be long until Superman catches him.

'Superman will find him and have him tried again, and I'll find a way to bust him out. Everything will go right back as it was before. Superman might be able to stop Luthor from his evil plans, but he can't stop me from using Luthor to gain power.'

With those thoughts, Judge Parker leaned further back in his chair; an egotistical smile on his face.

**  
Next Morning – Daily Planet Newsroom**

"How do you spell antidisestablishmentarianism?"

_Silence_

"Oh come on, you guys haven't ever let me down before!" Lois sighed and pulled up an online dictionary. "How exactly are you supposed to find a word in the dictionary if you can't spell it in the first place?"

"I think the idea is to guess the first few letters and go from there." Clark had walked up behind her.

Lois swung around in her desk chair, "There you are. Are we still going down to the docks to win some interviews?"

Clark nodded, "Yeap, I made a promise and I try not to break them."

Lois gave Clark a knowing smile. She was surprised that she didn't start acting like an idiot when she first saw Clark that morning. However, it was hard to keep affection out of her voice and actions.

'Clark is Superman', she thought.

Just thinking about it gave Lois the shivers. She had apologized to him for practically ignoring him since day one, but he told her he never blamed her. It was his decision to have his Clark disguise after all.

"Let me just finish this article. I'm almost done."

Clark nodded, "Sure thing, I'll just go tell Chief where we are headed."

**  
Metropolitan Docks **

Lois and Clark made it to the docks around lunch time. They wanted to catch some of the workers on their lunch breaks so they would have enough time to interview them.

They walked up to the trailer office and asked the secretary where they could find the workers while on their lunch breaks.

"Pretty much everywhere, I guess. Some eat in their cars, some around the cranes, and a few leave. Why?"

"I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I'm interested in doing a story about blue collar labor on the docks."

The secretary sniffed, "Sure, whatever. Just don't go around where the cranes are operating. We had a kid almost get killed just the other day."

They walked back outside and headed towards the cranes.

"You'd think she didn't care that the kid lived."

Clark shrugged, "Some people just don't show emotion well."

"Uh huh," Lois said, "Sure Clark."

She gave him a smile anyways. He had such a good heart and wouldn't admit that some people are just frigid. She looked him over in his goofy three piece suit and he blushed.

"God, you are shy! It's a miracle you survived high school." Lois said while crossing her arms.

Clark grinned, "I guess my hormones didn't rage exactly like everyone else's."

Lois started walking in the direction of the cranes. "So you blush when I look at you in layers upon layers of clothing, yet…_lowers her voice_…you fly around in a skin tight costume?"

Clark laughed, "Sure, why not? That is how Kryptonians dress…and I blush anytime you look at me. You just haven't noticed."

Lois gave Clark her quirky smile and bit her lip, "Good."

They spotted a group of men sitting down on the ground with their lunch boxes open, so they walked in that direction.

"Hi," Clark said. "I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. We're writing a story on blue collar labor here on the docks. Would anyone allow us to interview them?

A few men nodded and stood up. Lois got out her recorder and hit the green button.

"According to our sources, there have been several complaints with this particular company such as work ethic, wages, and hours. We are looking at doing a story that would voice these concerns."

A man of a good size and height stepped forward first. He was silver haired and looked to be around mid-forties.

The man nodded, "Sounds good. But, the first thing you need to know is that it's been this way a long time. This isn't some new thing that came out of the blue. "

Clark nodded, "I was told that employees who needed different shifts have not gotten what they need, wages are on the low side, and that the managers are ignoring the guilds."

The man nodded, "Yea, that's all true. The guild is very small and practically useless. Everything's been so corrupted for so long, that everyone is used to it. Why join the guild when you know it has no power? So, everyone just uses the old bribe method."

"Does the corporate office know of this corruption?" Lois asked.

The man shrugged, "Some may, but they don't care."

"And you have tried the proper government agencies?"

"Yea, the guild has. The lot of them got fired. Those agencies aren't worried with blue collar workers like us…they're to busy with professionals. No offense."

Clark shook his head, "None taken."

"So, basically every action to make your work environment better has been tried? Every move has failed and you fear for your job for anything more drastic?" Lois asked. "And you all feel this way?"

The group nodded.

"Obviously, I'm not going to ask for names, but would anyone like to volunteer any personal experiences with the corrupt management?"

Lois listened to some of the men and asked a few more questions.

Clark spotted a man walking towards them at a quick pace. He recognized him as the one of the managers in the office.

"Excuse me! What exactly is going on here?" He said promptly.

Lois turned and faced the man. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"Really? And who let you onto our property?"

"No one, we stopped by the office and asked where the workers were. The secretary didn't seem to mind us."

Lois noticed Clark sizing the man up.

"We haven't broken any laws and neither has your employees." Clark said.

"My employees are my business, thank you. Now I must insist that you leave our property now."

Lois nodded smugly, "Sure thing, we got what we needed anyhow. I'd be reading the Planet if I were you."

Lois turned her back to leave and Clark followed her.

"Jack ass," Clark heard her mutter.

"Don't worry, Lois, the article will help change things."

She turned and smiled at him. "Wanna get lunch? There is a great deli not far from here."

Clark grinned, "Sure."

**  
Across the street from the docks  
**

"That's her...Lois Lane."

Two men were standing outside a dark van.

"Call Pete…tell him we found her."

* * *

Feedback is wonderful! -Kristina Leigh  



	7. Chapter 7

**From This Moment On – Chapter VII**

**Notes: Here's Chapter 7! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

At the Deli**

"You're kidding, right?" Lois laughed, "Yea, yea, you don't lie…but five Big Macs?"

Clark laughed, "Out in the mid-west we actually eat instead of scraping by on tofu."

Lois slapped his arm, "Are you actually making fun of people, Clark?"

Clark grinned and shrugged, "It's true though."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know about mid-west women but some people have to watch their weight."

Clark blushed, "Your weight is perfect, Lois."

Lois smiled back, "Thank you. I rather like your weight myself...among other things."

Clark rubbed his stomach and grinned, "I guess I need to cut back on the Big Macs then."

"Like you need to watch your weight," Lois shook her head, "Please don't insult those of us who do."

"You don't have a weight problem either, Lois." Clark said while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Ha! After children everyone has to worry with their weight. You should have seen me too! I was like a freaking balloon…" Lois stopped and looked at him.

He had a sad expression on his face, "I should have been here for you."

"It's alright…besides everything turned out fine. God knows my mother was plenty of help."

"Your mother?" Clark asked.

"Yes, you need to meet her…but let's postpone it until the last possible moment. You'll thank me later."

"You don't get along with her?"

"Oh, yea, we are two peas in a pod. But when it comes to anything feminine like parties, babies, and weddings, my mother becomes an absolute terror. Everything has to be done just like she had it done when she was our age…or else."

Clark laughed, "You had me worried for a minute there."

He looked at his watch, "It's almost one o' clock."

"Oh! Right, I guess we need to head back."

**Daily Planet Newsroom**

Lois was working on the dock workers story when her cell phone rang.

"Lane."

"Ms. Lane, this is Protection One. I'm calling to inform you that your house alarm has been set off. I have already sent Metropolitan Police to investigate."

Lois sighed, "Oh, it's probably just the neighborhood kids."

"Well, its standard procedure. You might want to contact the police department to make sure everything is okay."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, Ms. Lane."

_Click_

Lois slid out from her desk and walked towards Richard's office. He was having some sort of meeting with a man and woman. Lois waved at him through the glass and he motioned for her to come in.

Lois poked her head in, "Richard, sorry to bother you, but the house alarm is going off. The alarm company called the police. I'm going to call and see if everything is alright."

He frowned and nodded, "Probably just those kids across the street." He started laughing, Ask them about my plane too...make sure they didn't damage it anymore than it already is."

While talking to the police, she noticed Clark walking back in from a story he had been chasing…_literally_.

"…and nobody saw anything?"

"No, ma'am…it was probably just kids like you said. If you notice anything missing later, then just give us a ring."

"Sure thing, officer, thank you for your time." Lois hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Clark said while shuffling through papers on his desk.

"My house alarm was going off. No one in the neighborhood saw anyone, but I'm pretty sure it was just kids. I'm surprised Mrs. Nosy next door didn't say anything. She notices everything." Lois laughed. "Did you get a story?"

"Oh yea, I got one alright." He laughed and accidentally knocked over his coffee.

Lois jumped up and started dabbing at his pants, "Good going, Smallville."

She stopped and noticed that several people were staring at them. She silently cursed and handed Clark the towel.

He was a dark shade of red, "Thanks, Lois." He finished wiping his pants off and tried to ignore the embarrassing stain.

"You really need to watch that strength of yours." Lois grinned at him.

"Hey, Lois?"

Lois looked back and saw Richard coming towards them and mellowed slightly.

"Did they figure out what happened to the house?" He asked and the paused, "Did you spill something on yourself, Clark?"

Clark masked his face with his usual lost expression and replied, "Uh, yea...Happens a lot…" Clark managed a goofy laugh.

Lois couldn't help but to smile at Clark. She turned to Richard, "They didn't see or find anyone and the plane is fine."

Richard shrugged and looked at his watch, "Can you go pick up Jason? I have to handle the people in my office. They are photojournalists and want to cover the middle-east crisis with us."

Lois looked at her watch. 2:45.

"Damn it," Lois moaned, "Argh…Call the school and tell them I'll be late."

She hurried over to her desk and started to grab her purse.

"Oh, Lois, I was just heading that way. I can pick him up for you since you have that story to finish. The subway is faster anyway." He gave her a slight nudging look.

"Oh, thanks Clark. If they wont let him go with you then just tell them to call me, ok?"

Clark was gone before Richard could object.

"Lois, are you sure that's a good idea…I mean…"

"Clark is fine, Richard. I've known him for ages. I'm going to go finish up ok?" She hurried back to her desk before he could reply.

"But the subway doesn't go out that far, does it?" Richard asked, but Lois didn't hear him. He shrugged and went back to his meeting.

**Jason's Elementary School**

Superman got to Jason's school at three o' clock exactly. He quickly changed back into Clark and spotted Jason in a group of children on the curb. A petite woman dressed in one of those shapeless blue jean dresses was directing children to their parent's cars.

"Hi, I'm here to get Jason White."

She looked at him squarely. "Are you on his list?"

Clark coughed, "No, I don't think so. Lois, his mother, wasn't able to come and get him. I'm her co-worker."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave with him without his parent's permission."

Clark sighed inwardly, 'I am his parent!' Smiling, he fumbled for his cell phone. "Lois said this might happen. Will you accept her approval over the phone?"

The woman nodded and accepted the phone. She talked to Lois for a moment and then motioned for Jason to come over.

"Hey, Mr. Clark."

"Hey, Jason, your mom sent me to get you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeap." He replied.

The teacher waved, "Bye, Jason, see you on Monday."

They started walking down the street. Jason had his book bag swung over one shoulder and kept pulling it up as it slid down. Clark took it for him and put it over his own shoulder.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, and there's no homework since its Friday!" Jason said as he skipped.

Clark laughed. "What did you learn today?"

Jason shrugged, "Stuff…Mr. Clark, are we going to _walk_ to mommy's office?"

It occurred to Clark then that walking all the way back downtown would be tough for Jason. He must have gotten so used to walking by himself that he totally forgot. He then remembered that Jason knew he was Superman. He smiled with that thought.

"Would you rather fly?"

Jason's eyes lit up like it was Christmas Day. "YEAH! Can we?"

"Alright, stand right there and don't move. I have to change."

Jason shook his head vigorously.

Clark quickly changed in a nearby phone booth. He came out and instructed Jason how to hold on to him.

"Are you ready?" Superman asked.

Jason nodded with excitement. They took off towards downtown and Jason wasn't the least bit afraid. 'A good thing.' Superman thought.

They took the scenic route and Superman pointed out the different buildings and landmarks that created the Metropolis skyline. They landed on top of the Daily Planet around 3:30.

"Does mommy know you are Superman?" Jason asked upon landing.

"Yes, she does."

"Then why does she not act like you are Superman?

"Because we don't want anyone to know that Clark is my disguise."

They started walking back into the building after Superman changed back into Clark.

"Does my daddy know you are Superman?"

Clark stopped, "No, he doesn't."

Jason frowned, "Can we not tell him?" Clark bent down to where he was level with Jason.

He shook his head, "No, your mother will tell him when she is ready."

"Jimmy said that Mommy loves you and not daddy."

Clark froze not knowing what to tell him. What could he say to a five-year old that would help him understand?

"Sometimes grown-ups think they love someone and then they find out that they don't anymore. It happens to a lot of families."

Jason nodded, "My friend at school says that her parents live in different houses and they always fight if they are around each other."

"Your mother cares for your daddy, Jason. She just doesn't love him anymore." Clark winced. 'She never loved him.' He thought while standing back up.

"Do you love mommy, Mr. Clark?"

"Yes, I do."

That seemed to make Jason feel better for some reason. They began walking again towards the elevator inside. "You know, I think there is some sorbet in the refrigerator. You want some when we get downstairs?"

"Does it have milk in it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Nope, I think your mom brought it just for you."

Jason completely forgot about everything and focused on the delight of having a treat. Children were so easily cheered up.

'Too bad it doesn't work like that for adults.' Clark thought.

**  
An Undisclosed Location**

A scruffy, overweight man sat in a chair talking to another man on the phone.

"…We got the whole place bugged. Anything that's said in that house will be heard."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"This isn't a normal job, Rick. One little mistake could blow the whole thing to hell. You fuck this up and you won't just be worrying about what I'll do to you."

He pulled out a cigarette from the pack on the desk and lit it.

"I understand, boss."

"Good, call back tomorrow if you learn anything valuable. You're my best man, Rick, remember what I said. I'd hate to loose you." The man took a drag on his cigarette.

_Click._

**The Daily Planet Newsroom – 8 PM**

Just about everyone had left as the clock neared eight o' clock. Lois had stayed late again to finish a story. She also wanted some time to talk with Clark.

She shifted her eyes to find Jimmy just barely in sight. He looked to be fully engrossed in something. Lois had no idea what Jimmy could be so busy with, but she couldn't risk talking with Clark with Jimmy nearby.

"Jimmy? Do you realize what time it is?" Lois asked from across the room.

He picked his head up. "Sure do, Miss. Lane."

"It can't wait till tomorrow? I mean…I know you want to impress Chief, but it's pretty late. You can finish whatever it is tomorrow."

"Oh, I know, I just really want to get it done."

"Jimmy, let me give you a little advice. It would be best to wait to finish tomorrow because then your writing would be much better. You may not feel tired, but you are and it's going to affect your writing."

"Gosh, Miss Lane, I never really thought about that." He shrugged, "I guess I will head home."

He started shuffling and gathering papers. Lois resumed working on her story until Jimmy finally said goodbye.

"Bye Miss Lane…Bye Clark!" Jimmy called out while walking through the doors to the elevator.

They told him goodbye in unison. Once he was gone Lois sighed, "If that's not a dedicated reporter…I don't know what one is."

Clark laughed as he got up from his desk, "So does that advice apply only to junior reporters?"

Lois laughed, "I thought he'd never leave."

Clark became serious. "Jason is asking questions. After I picked him up he let out a flood of things that I had no idea he knew."

Lois took her glasses off, rubbed her eyes, and threw her feet on top of her filing cabinet.

"What did he say?"

"Apparently he overheard Jimmy saying that you love Superman and not Richard."

Lois sighed again, "That's definitely a problem. What else?"

"He asked me if you and Richard knew that I was Superman?"

Lois looked surprised, "How did he—"

"He found out on his own. He's been keeping it a secret for me. Today we went flying."

Lois rolled her eyes, "I must really look stupid now. My own son figured it out before me."

"Children see things differently than adults do, Lois. They don't let things cloud their judgment. It what experience and age take away from us."

Lois nodded. "Does he like flying?

"Yes, and he doesn't have a fear of heights."

Lois smiled.

"Did you tell him that Richard doesn't know?"

"Yes, it confused him and led him to ask why you don't love Richard. I told him that some times adults figure out that they don't love someone as much as they thought they did. I really didn't know what to say…"

"It's what I would have told him." Lois smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

"We have to talk with him and Richard." Clark said. "The longer we put it off…The worse it's going to be."

Lois laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to be accused of tormenting my child on some talk show ten years from now."

Clark rubbed her back, "There's no way you could be accused of being a bad mother."

"Think so?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She looked into his bright, blue eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes…Jason has them. Did you notice?"

"Yes," Clark replied and kissed her. Lois deepened the kiss further and backed into her desk; pulling Clark with her. Lois wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her body into his hard one. He responded by sliding his hands around her waist to pick her up and place her on top of her desk. Next thing they knew, Lois was sprawled on top of her desk with her chic mid-thigh length skirt rucked up perilously high and her blouse pulled half way off of her which showed off her ruby red bra. Clark was missing his coat and tie and his shirt was open almost far enough to reveal his S-shield.

That was when they heard the janitor say, "Well, don't mind me! You two just go right ahead and old Sam here will just clean the floors…" He laughed at Lois and Clark intertwined on top of the desk.

Lois let out a small scream and pulled her skirt down and Clark quickly buttoned up his dress shirt to cover up the Superman suit. Lois turned the color of her bra very quickly, "Ahem, uh…We…uh, thought…"

Clark spit it out first, "Sorry, we thought everyone was gone." He was grinning ear to ear.

Lois wanted to smack that grin right off his face. She turned to the janitor after hastily putting her clothes back to rights.

"Uh, sorry, that you had to…uh…witness…_that_."

The janitor laughed and continued to mop the floor, "Don't worry about old Sam. He won't say anything."

Clark was laughing at Lois who was trying to find her strappy, high heel shoe. "What did you do with my other shoe, Clark?"

"I have no idea."

She turned and playfully smacked him.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" He asked.

Lois giggled, "You started this, Smallville, now find my other shoe!"

"It's under the desk towards the back." She bent down to get it and showed a good deal of legs."

She finally found it and put it on. "There."

Clark was leaning on the opposite desk watching her gather her missing clothing.

"What?" She asked, and then saw that he was already dressed. "Show off."

He grinned and whispered to her, "That was dangerous, Lois. One more button and my disguise would have been blown."

She bit her lip, "You started it."

"I did no—Yea, maybe I did." He laughed, "I'll have to keep myself in check then."

Lois smiled at him, "Or not."

* * *

**Ohh la la. Feedback is appreciated! -Kristina Leigh**  



	8. Chapter 8

**From This Moment On – Chapter VIII**

**Note: So sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Here is the next chapter; a short but very important one. I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Peter Kowalski was proud of his little syndicate he had running. They got some decent work, but nothing large enough to be dangerous. Peter liked the safe stuff like car theft, prostitution, and a little bit of drug dealing. Of course, danger was apart of the game and he knew it. However, this new job scared him. He couldn't have declined and pissed off the clients. That wouldn't have smoothed over nicely at all. He would just have to sit back and pray that they got through this special job in one piece.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

_Knock._

"Come in." He told the door.

Rick, one of his best men, strode into the room and sat in a chair in front of Peter's desk.

"I hope you have good news for me, Rick. Davidson wants something good and juicy."

Rick shook his head, "Ain't happening, boss. For about two days now I've listened mostly to fucking silence. I've never been so bored in my life."

"What? They don't talk in their house?" Peter didn't like the sound of this.

"They ain't ever at home. When they are at home, all they talk about is work or that kid."

Peter leaned back into the chair. "Nothing of an intimate nature?"

"Nope…Pete, do you think they are on to us?"

Peter picked a cigar out of his cigar box and lit it. "Not sure, but this is interesting information, Rick. Sometimes silence is worse than dark secrets."

Rick looked confused, "What do ya mean, boss?"

"Nothing, Rick. Keep up surveillance and report back to me. I'm taking this info to Davidson. Hopefully, we've snagged something and we'll get a shiny penny for it."

**  
Metropolis Federal Court Complex **

Lt. Davidson had told the secretary on his way out that he was going to lunch. It wasn't a complete lie since he really would eat lunch on his way back. This morning he received a call with interesting news that he needed to report immediately.

Davidson was quickly and discreetly escorted into Parker's office. He noted the luxurious office with a tinge of envy. 'Twenty years on the force and I'm still stuck in a cubicle.'

Judge Parker strode into five minutes later and shut the door. "I hope you have news."

Davidson nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Good, good. You can tell me now…I have made sure that we won't be overheard."

"I hired some old friends to watch her." Davidson tossed a folder onto Parker's desk, "She's clean for the most part."

"No illegal habits?"

"None…Clean rap sheet too."

Parker looked up from the surveillance photos, "So what is 'for the most part' then?"

Davidson smiled, "She has a strange home life. According to the recordings, she and her fiancé only talk about work and their kid. If anything else comes up it sounds strained and uncomfortable."

"So her relationship is going bad? How is that supposed to help me, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, let me explain a bit further. We are talking about Lois Lane here. Who exactly is her favorite subject to write about? Who, I might add, helped make her into the star reporter she is today?"

The Judge rubbed his chin, "Superman?"

"Exactly." Davidson slid to the end of the chair, "Think about it for a minute: her history with Superman, his sudden appearance, and a strained-almost-marriage."

The judge stood up and looked out the window, smiling.

"This is good, Davidson. You have done well. I'll be in contact with you shortly on how I'm going to use this information."

After Lt. Davidson left the office, Judge Parker picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor, I heard through the grape vine that you made it back from your vacation?"

* * *

**Yes, very short I know! I just thought this would be best in its own chapter. As you can probably tell, I'm setting up something...So, stay tuned! Feedback is wonderful as always! -Kristina Leigh**  



End file.
